Brothers love
by LV89
Summary: A brother will do anything to help. Rated M. Prothos/OC. No Slash between our brothers. First story/ English is not my first language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is exciting, my first story. Had this story in my head for awhile now, had to come out.. English is not my first language, so be gentle.**

 **-Chapter one**

'You're worthless', said Utah, while he unbuckled his belt. Tess tensed at the sound of the belt slipping out of the fabric. 'On you're knees, and I will teach you', he snarled. 'Please..', but Utah didn't give her more time to plead while he whipped the belt against her bare back. The pain was intense and left her breathless. Soon she lost sense of time and forgot how many lashes Utah gave. Her world faded black.

When she woke up she was laying on the floor, next to the bed in the master bedroom. It took her a while to remember what took her there. She remembered getting her period and Utah being angry at her for once again failing him to give him a posterity. While she laid there on the floor she felt her back burning. She pushed herself in a sitting position, hissing at the pain it cost her. Her nightgown was still around her legs, where Utah had ripped it of her back. hearing footsteps on the stairs, Tess put the dress back on as good at it's get. Looking at the door to see who was coming for her, it was no surprise to see Michelle coming into the room. The elder and always angry looking maid walked straight to where Tess was siting. Before Tess could say anything Michelle grabbed her by the arms and made her stand up. Tess kept het mouth shut knowing Michelle wouldn't have mercy for her. 'Take that off, you look like a whore.' Michelle said while she went to the closet to get a dress. 'Might as well be' Tess whispered while stepping out of her nightgown. 'It's you're all dammed fault' Michelle said. Tess looked at her, wondering if she heard what Tess had whispered. She saw that Michelle took a corset out of the closet. 'Michelle I can't where that now', Tess said shocked, knowing Michelle know exactly what happened. 'Utah asked precisely to put you in a tight corset, he even said he would come up in a couple of minutes to lace it tightly himself.' Tess looked at her shocked but kept quieted. Michelle walked over her, putting a green dress on the bed and then putting the corset on Tess's body. Just then Utah walked in, 'I will take it from here, thanks Michelle', he said with a smile. Tess doesn't move and stands there, holding the corset with her hand on her belly. She feels that Utah is standing behind her taking the lashes. 'I figured that while you fail to do you're duty, you will look slim.' He said while pulling at the corset. Tess feels him tug hard on the leashes which takes her breath away. Her back is screaming at her in pain. She staggers when the pain get to much and had to grip the end of the bed to hold herself up. Utah simple sniggered at her. 'You're pathetic.' While he tight the end of the lashed Tess feels like she can't breath because of the tightness around her. She stands there with her hands on the bedframe. Except of the corset she is naked and she feels the hand of Utah still resting on her back. She knows he is looking at her. 'The only reason I'm keeping you..' He continues and let his hand travel down. Tess close her eyes cause of the hideous feeling of his hands touching her butt. Her whole body is tense because of the pain and knowing what Utah's plans are. His hands are rough and she can't help the escape of a whimper when he roughly push two fingers in her vagina. 'You're lucky the blood will make this smooth' he whisper in her ear. He push on her back so that she is bend over the bedframe. She hears some fabric being moved and then the pressure of his dick on her entrance. She doesn't struggle, although she feels sick of what is happening, knowing well what will happen if she will.

Tess can't believe this is happening. Not only had they go to Paris for business but now she has been send to go grocery shopping on the market. She feels her heart pound in her chest the whole time. She keeps looking at Michelle who has been send with her. If only she can ditch her. The market is one busy place Tess is walking behind Michelle, creating a little more space between them. When Michelle is negotiating about eggs with a marksman she takes her changes and disappears between the people. When she is a couple feet away it feels like her heart is exploding. I this really happening? She starts running, this is my only change Tess is thinking. She takes a lot of turns, hoping that if Michelle is chasing her she can't see her. After a while the goes into a tavern, thinking she had to go off the streets. Inside the people look up when she brushes inside, but soon caring on with what they're doing. She sits in the far corner, order some wine.

After a couple of hours Tess dares herself to go outside. She asked the barmaid for de directions to the musketeers garrison, finding out it's not far out. Afraid that Utah is around every corner she hurries through the streets of Paris. Finally seeing the gates of the garrison she starts running again. It's getting dark and when she arrived at the garrison there are a lot of men with pauldrons there. Most of them sitting at tables getting their food served, there is a lot of laughter and talking. Tess looks around but can't find the one person she is looking for. 'Can I help you madam?' a man close to her asked. 'Yes, I hope so, I'm looking for the musketeer Aramis.' She asked. The man reveals a look of recognition. 'I'm sorry, he's not here.' he said. Tess looks at him in panic. Her mind is spinning, what can she do if he is not here, she didn't even think of that possibility. 'You can ask them', the man said, pointing to a table with three man and a woman sitting at is. 'They'll surely know where to find the man.' The man then walks away, leaving Tess standing there looking at the table. Slowly she makes her way up to them. There is a big dark-skinned man sitting at the table, laughing at something the younger man at the table is saying. His laugh is loud Tess noticed. But it makes her heart a little lighter feeling the warmth coming from it. Next to the young man is sitting a beautiful young woman with dark red hair. This woman is the first to notice Tess walking up to them. Tess can't hear her but clearly she is saying something to the group cause they all now looking at Tess. The third man looks stern and Tess noticed his scarred lip he is the first to speak. 'Can we help you madam?' He ask. The looks they all gave her makes her nervous and self- conscious as she thinks how she might appear to them. Her hair must be all over the place because of all the running she did. 'I'm sorry to bother you all, but I'm looking for the musketeer Aramis.

Prothos looks at the woman coming to there table. He was having a good time with Athos and D'artagnan and those wife Constance. After being at war they where happy to be back even if it wasn't for long. Constance was the first to noticed the woman staring at them. The woman was young, with dark curls and Prothos noticed a beautiful face although she looked scared and pale. She was wearing a dark green dress which was clearly expansive but also dirty and crinkled. Clearly something happened to this lady, and Prothos feels a tug on his heart at that knowledge. Athos is the first of there group to speak. Her eyes pass over the group and rest on Athos. 'Can you please tell me where I can find the musketeer Aramis.' she asked. Prothos feels the loss of his friend deeply at the mention of his name. Another woman missing Aramis in her bed he figured, but can't keep his eyes off her. Athos, clearly thinking the same reacts cold, 'He is no longer here.' The eyes of the woman grown big whit fear. 'He's dead..?', she whisper. 'No!' Constance looking angry at Athos for being so rude then turning her eyes on the woman, 'no, he's not dead. What Athos meant to say is that Aramis let the musketeers to become an monk.'

Tess let the realization sinking in. Aramis is not here. Her knees buckle. But she doesn't fall. Strong hand grab het by her elbows. Not harsh as she is used to, but gently. She looks op to find the dark skinned man standing next to her. Eyes full of concern looking at her. 'You all right?', he asked as he help her sit at the table on the place where seconds ago he was sitting. Tess doesn't thrust her voice to speak and only nods to the man. His hand still on het elbow as his other hand rubs her back. This makes her hiss in pain. Immediately he stops. 'You in pain?' he ask while he kneels next to her so that there eyes can meet. Taking in a deep breath Tess collect herself 'I'm oke' she said. 'Why do I not believe this?', the woman at the table ask, now also kneeling next to her. 'Truly i'm oke', Tess says again. She sits op straighter, 'Thank you, for your concern', she said looking at the man and woman. Than turning to the scarred lip man, 'Can you tell me which monastery I can find Aramis?'. The man looks at her searchingly, 'what is Aramis to you?', he ask. Tess looks the man in the eye, 'He's my brother''.


	2. Chapter 2

They all look at her in shock. 'Aramis has a sister?' The young man ask, 'He never told me.' The dark skin man nods but looks still shocked. 'You're Tess?' He Ask. Tess looks at him, 'You know my name?' She ask is disbelieve. 'I do, Aramis told me about you. You got lost a long time ago.' Now it's Tess time to nod her head. She feels tears tingling behind her eyes. A silence falls into the group.

'Name's Prothos', the man still holding her elbow said, 'He's Athos' he nods his head in de direction of the man. Than to the younger man, 'D'Artagnan and his lovely wife Constance.' Tess looks at all of them. 'Aramis is our brother', Prothos continues. Tess look him in the eye and sees his honesty in his words. 'I need to speak to him', Tess tells him. Prothos looks sad at that, 'He's not in Paris.' Tess sucks a in shaking breath. 'You need help', Prothos simply states, 'Aramis is family, that makes you family, we can help you.' Tess looks back at the man, 'that simple?' She ask disbelieving. 'That simple', the man D'artagnan said. Tess looks around the table. Constance is nodding is agreeable, Athos simple shrugs. 'But first,' Constance states, 'Come with me inside, I take a look at your back. Clearly you're in pain.' Her tone doesn't takes no for an answer. Tess simply overwhelmed because of this group follows her.

'Can you tell me what happened with your back?' Constance ask while they arrive in what looks like a bedroom. Tess hesitate. 'Hey, we meant what we said, You're Aramis sister and that makes you family.' Constance say in such a sweet voice that the tears once again tickle in Tess's eyes. 'I've been whipped',she whisper. Constance eye grew wide. 'Will you let me take a look?' She ask. Tess nods. Constance move behind her and gently loosen her dress. 'This looks very tight', she say noticing the corset. Tess nods, but doesn't trust her voice. 'It must be hurting', Constance states. Noticig how Tess takes a deep breathe when the corset comes off. 'He made you wear this?' Tess nods again. 'Part of my punishment.', she whisper.

Constance loosen the lashes of the corset takes in a breath seeing the back of this young girl. There are angry looking red welts all over her back. On two places there is drying blood, where the skin broke. 'Who did this to you?' She ask. 'My husband' Tess answered. Constance doesn't know what to say at that. 'I will clean you up a bit, there isn't really more I can do about this. I'm sorry.' Taking a clot and some water she starts to clean up the blood. The cold water makes Tess sign in release. 'That feels good', she say. After a little while Tess is putting her dress back on, minus the corset which she wasn't allowed to wear anymore by Constance. 'Thank you', Constance make a gesture with her hand, 'Don't mention it, I'm sorry I couldn't do more.' Tess nods, she doesn't know what to do now. She really can't go back, she won't go back. But with Aramis not being here she doesn't know how to go from here. There is no way that Utah will volunteer to leave her alone. There's a knock on the door and D'Artagnan sticking his head around the door. 'Everything alright here?' He ask, looking at Constance. He sees the horror on the face of Constance and immediately stepping in the room. 'What's going on?' He ask. Tess holding her breath, not knowing how the man in the room will react. Constance sees the tension in Tess, 'He's alright, he won't hurt you.' she say. Turning to D'artagnan she says 'She has been whipped by her husband, and made to wear a corset so tight she could hardly breathe. D'artagnan's eyes turns wide and in seconds into a angry murderous look. 'Tell me his name' he demand, making Tess taking a step back because of the intensity of his look. 'D'artagnan! You're scaring her!' Constance yell, while pushing him back. D'Artagnan looks shocked, 'I'm sorry, madam.' Looking at Tess, 'I didn't mean to scare you. Tess feeling stupid at her reaction simply nods in acceptance. 'I'm sorry too'. 'Nothing to apologize for,' d'artagnan states. 'I will leave you two, come outside if you're ready. We will not let him hurt you anymore.' Then with a little bow he leaves the room.

D'artagnan charges to the outside, barely containing his rushing emotions. Prothos seeing the murderous look on the face of his younger brother immediately tenses. What happened with the girls he wondered. 'You're alright pup?' He ask, using the nickname only as a token of love for the man. Looking at Athos he sees the man also with all his attention to D'artagnan. 'You won't believe this', D'artagnan says, 'the girl had been whipped by her husband, and than been made to wear a corset which apparently had been so tight she couldn't hardly breathe. Prothos looks shocked. Athos looks are hard to read, putting a mask on his face. 'Why?' Athos ask. There is a moment of silence. Prothos hardly believe his own ears. 'Does is matters why?' He almost screams, 'You don't whip a woman!' He hits his fist hard on the table next to where Athos his hand laid. He puts his face dangerly close to Athos's face 'Or do you?' He ask with a murderous look at his brother. Athos sitting a bit back to get a little privacy. Knowing how whippings reminds Prothos of the slavery he doesn't takes offence at the acquisition his brother makes. 'I do not approve of whipping, you know that. But that doesn't change the fact that we know nothing about this woman.' Prothos still leaning dangerly close to Athos, grabs his shirts. 'You tell me, what can a woman do to deserve whipping?'. Athos doesn't get a chance to answer that because of D'artagnan wringing himself between the two man. 'Let him go Prothos. Now! He demand when Prothos doen't immediately react. With a push Prothos does what d'artagnan ask. Now noticing that the garrison had become silent during their quarrel Prothos looks up. He sees the man all looking at them. But more important he sees Constance and Tess standing close by. Athos now also aware of the two woman stands up, an apology on his lips. But before he can say anything Tess speaks up. 'I failed to give him a child', she say. It takes Athos a second to understand what she is saying. Moments before he was thinking that maybe the woman did something deserving a harsh punishment like that. Not that he could ever do that to a woman, but the fact that she had been giving such punishment make him think she would have done something. His mind wandering back to his wife, knowing what he had to do to her. But the words of this woman, who look so much like his brother Aramis, hits him like a blow in the face. It makes him regret everything he was thinking before. 'I'm deeply sorry madam, please forgive me', he stammered. Looking up, he catches the look from Prothos and Constance. Both looking with disbelieve at him. He can't look them in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Athos had excused himself, disappearing with a guilty look on his face. D'artagnan went to Traville to inform him of Tess. Constance had made apologizes for leaving, but she had duties at the palace. Leaving Prothos with Tess. He asked Serge to make some dinner for their new friend, which Serge did with no questions asked. Tess ate in silence, although not very hungry. 'Wanna tell me what happened?' Prothos asked. Tess look up from her plate. 'Aramis told me you disappeared on the family when you were young. Broke his heart.' Tess nods, 'When I was 14, they just took me.' Tess seeing the honest interest in the eyes of Prothos continues. 'I was sent to the market by mamma, that's where they grabbed me.'. 'Who?', ask Prohos. 'Some man, they where strong. Pushes me in a carriage, hit me over the head. Next thing I know I'm in a house. T-they.. Sold me.', Tess stumbles over her words. Prothos signs, 'Aramis was afraid of that. Told me you wouldn't walked away of the family in free will.' Tess eyes turns angry, 'never! I'm glad to hear that Renee knew that.' 'Who bought you?' Prothos, not liking his question, but had to ask. 'Utah did, my husband,' Tess explained. 'He bought me. First I was just a maid to him. Made me do all kinds of work. When I became older he became more interesting in me. Decided we should get married. Did not ask me anything, just ordered a priest to marry us.' Prothos grabs her hand, 'how old where you?' Tess liking the feeling of this man holding her hand in his big hand, 'I was 16 when we married, four year ago. Putting her other hand on their hands. 'He will not divorce me. He rather lock me up then let me go', she say desperately. 'For long I knew I couldn't do anything. But then we went to Paris, I thought this was my only change knowing Renee would help me. He would know what to do', she whisper. 'He would have, if he was here.' Prothos reasured her.

Looking at the woman made Prothos heart hurt. She was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes burning with such energie. Her long brown hair curled around her face. She was petite, which a beautiful slim waist. Her bare skin of her shoulders and neckline was perfect. He noticed that he could hardly look away. In his mind he moams, knowing what was happening with him. Was he really falling for this girl? This married woman who happens to be the little sister of his best friend. Which, he reminded himself, doesn't even know yet of the return of his sister. Picking up the hand who was still in his hand he brings them to his lip and kiss her hand. She look at him surprised at so much kindness. Letting go of her hand after the kiss he said 'I will sent word to Aramis, to let him know of your return. You can stay at the garrison as long. You'll be safe here.' 'I agree', a new voice interrupt them. Looking up Treville was standing behind him. Prothos signed at the look D'artagnan gave him standing next to Treville. Treville introduced himself to Tess. 'Altough Aramis thinks he left the musketeers, he'll always be a musketeer. Therefore we'll protect his family.' Treville tells Tess. 'Thank you so much', she stammer, 'I can't believe how kind you all are for me.' 'Do not mention it'', Treville says, 'Come with me I will show you were you can sleep. We have a couple beds empty at the moment.' Standing up Tess gives Prothos a smile before following Treville into the house. Prothos watch her go. Looking at the perfect form of the woman. But befor he could really think of it a stump took him out of his tough. 'You like her!' D'artagnan states with a big goofy smile. 'Shut up' Prothos says, walking away from the table and his brother. 'You do!' D'artagnan shout after him, not suppressing his amusement in his voice.

That night Prothos knocked on the door to Tess's room. She opened the door a minute later. 'Prothos!' She smiled. 'Euhm... yeah I was wondering if you were doing oke', he ask, feeling stupid already. He had been debating with himself if he should see Tess or not. D'artagnan been teasing him voor a couple of hours 'till Constance came back of her duty in the palace. After hearing about her husband's teasing she had hit D'artagnan remarkely hard on his shoulder. 'Stop bullying Prothos' she had yelled. After that she had continued asking about his feelings for Tess. Prothos wasn't sure what he rather prefer, the teasing or the questions. He made a clean escape using an lame excuse about picking up his laundry. Making his two friend snickering about his uncomfort. But despite being happy to escape his friends he couldn't stop thinking about Tess. So here he was, stumbling over his words like some teenagers. Tess was looking at him and he realized she already had answered his question. 'Euhm... sorry what did you say?' Great now she must really think I'm stupid. This made Tess laugh. She moved forward, stunning Prothos, and kissed him on the cheek. 'I said I'm oke, thanks to you and your friends.' She whisper in his ear. She smelled amazing Prothos noticed. Prothos couldn't handle himself longer. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips connected and they kissed. It was a short kiss. Tess pulled apart and looked at him a little shocked. Shit, shit, shit Prothos thought what was I thinking! 'Sorry madame, that was.. ' But before he could say more a pair of lips connected with his. He tasted the sweet flavor of her. Putting both hands on her small waist he pulled her forward en she put her arms around his back while her breast connected with his. One hand move to her back, lowering a little to the starting of her butt. The other hand going up to her neck. Her lips parted and he pushes his tongue inside her mouth. While his hand moved to her hair, putting a little pressure into their kiss. The kiss was long and hot, making the breathless when they parted. She was still pressed against his body. Feeling his body begin to react at her he took a step back.

She felt Prothos taking a step back. Probably don't want to impair her dignity.. 'Please stay', she said, not caring about what other people will think of her. Not knowing how long she will be freed from her husband she was not planning on letting this amazing man slip away. Prothos looked at her unsure. 'Please', she said once more. He didn't need to asked again. He stepped back into her space en embraced her again. Pushing his lips on hers his tongue didn't wait this time to enter her mouth. He pushes her into the room en with his feet kick the door close. While still kissing his hand moved forwards an kneed her breasts. She moaned in his mouth. Roughly but still more gentle than she has ever been handle he turns her around. In a little tugs he opens her dress. Then his hand stops, seeing her back for the first time. 'Tess..' He stammers. More gently now he turns her. She sees the anger in his eyes. But she doesn't want to talk about it now, so she kiss him again. Ten slowly let her dress fall down en stepping out of it. Prothos looks at her, taking a deep breathe at his view of her. Pulling her in once again for a embrace he drop to his knees, arms around her. His face now at her belly he starts kissing and licking her belly. His hand kneeds her buttcheek. And slowly his fingers finding her entrance. Her pussy is wet. The feeling of it makes his cock twist. While pushing a finger inside her he founds her clit with his tongue. Feeling a climax coming she grabs his head and pulls her fingers through his hair while he's serving her so good with his tongue. She moams softly, not wanting others to hear her. Standing on shaking legs with Prothos between her legs she has her orgasm. Prothos been happy serving this woman but now feels his cock being painful stiff push Tess down on the bed. He spreads her legs wide and puts his cock on her entrance. Looking Tess in the eye he push slowly inside. Tess feels the big cock entering her and groans 'You oké sweetheart' Prothos ask stopping his movement. Breatheless Tess nods 'it's big' she said. 'Go slow'. Prothos does what she says, and slowly brings his dig all the way inside her. He gives her a moment to adjust and then starts to pump in and out. For it been awhile for Prothos it doesn't take long for him to shot his cum deep inside her. His cock still inside Tess he is still laying upon her leaning light on his arms for not to press to much on her. Both breathing deeply, sweaty Prothos can't help to smile looking in her eyes. 'I think I love you Tess Aramis. Tess smiles at that, saying her maiden name instead of the surname of Utah makes her feel like her life is turning up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tess was sitting at the garrison. This morning she woke up next to Prothos. The man had curled around her during the night. His arms protective around her. She lay there wondering when she ever felt so safe and loved. Wondering if this could be forever or was it just a wild romance. She didn't have much time to think about it. Prohtos woke up and after kissing her good morning had to go for palace duty with the king. Constance came knocking on the door, wondering if she wanted to borrow a clean dress. So that's how Tess was sitting in the garrison in a simple light pink dress. She talked to Serge, wanting something to do, and was now peeling patato's. She caught the eye of Athos who was walking into the garrison. Fast she put het eyes back on the patato's not wanting to make the man feel he has to come to her. Yesterday was awkward, although she had accepted his apology is was clear that Constance and Prothos did not. Athos left soon after that, not really giving them a excuse. When she dropped the peeled potato in the jar she felt someone standing next to her. Looking up is was Athos, which was looking very uncomfortable. 'Hi' he said. 'Hi Athos', she smiled. 'Can I sit with you?' He ask. 'Offcourse', she smiled. Athos sat down, 'I own you my apologies', he started, he wanted to continue but noticed Tess starting to shake her head. 'No, no you don't. You already did yesterday and I accepted. So we're not talking off that anymore.' Athos smiled at that. 'I can see al little of Aramis in you', he smiles. Tess looking at him with soft eyes. 'How is he?' She ask. 'Aramis?' Athos ask, at her nod he continues. 'He's really good. It's weird that's he not under us anymore, but I think he is doing good. This is something he had to do.' He lips curls up in a slight smile thinking about his brother. He noticed Tess looking at him. 'Prothos told me that you haven't seen Aramis for years. I'm sorry to hear that, he's been one of my best friends for years.' Tess smiles. 'I was thinking a lot about him. He is my only brother. I remember one of his letters when I was still living at my parents. He told me that he became a musketeer in Paris. Told me about you too.' She explain. Athos eyes became wide. 'He did?'. She nods, 'he did, something about you being a deeply loyal friend.' Athos smile drops. 'It's make me sick to think how I talked about you, his sister yesterday.' He said. Tess grabs his hand, 'It's all forgotten.' She said smiling at him. Athos released a breathe which he didn't know he was holding. 'You're to kind.'

'Well, isn't this sweet.' A voice startled them. They both look up seeing Prothos and D'artagnan standing next to them. Athos coughs and quickly let go of her hands. 'Prothos, I..' But a blow on his shoulder shuts him up. 'It's already oké. We both reacted badly. Seeing you make it alright with Tess is all I wanted.' Prothos sais smiling while holding his hand on Athos's shoulder. Athos smiles at that. And quickly the two of them embrace. D'artagnan looks knowingly at Prothos. Who avoids his look quickly. 'We came because looking for you, your husband is looking for you.' Prothos said to Tess. She looks scared. But Prothos grabs her hand. 'He won't get to you', he said reassuring, 'we will handle it', he said with a knowing smile to Athos and D'artagnan. Tess stands op, 'Are you sure?' She ask quietly to Prothos. Putting his hand on her cheek he looks her in the eye, trust me' he said. Seeing the way Prothos handle Tess and the way Tess seeking reassurance of Prothos Athos throws a questioning look at D'artagnan. D'artagnan in his case look smiling back at Athos. Athos mind is quick to catch up. Prothos isn't a guy who sleep around with a lot of woman. In fact Prothos never really had a connection with any woman. Smiling at his brother, there is only love in that smile. Prothos more than anyone deserve to be happy.

The three man walking out of the garrison. 'So, you and Tess.. ', D'artagnan started. 'Shut up', Prothos told him, looking stern at him. D'artagnan puts his hands up in surrender. 'Excuse me..' he laugh. Athos chuckled at the banter of his brothers. 'First making sure her stupid husband leaves the city', Prothos claims, fist bailing. Emotions catching up with hem remembering the sight of Tess's back. 'You should have seen the damage that basterd did to her...' he start telling but choking up in his emotions. D'artagnan claps his hand on Prothos's shoulder, all the joking gone. 'We have your six in that brother', Athos claims. 'Thanks brothers', Prothos said. 'Let's do this for Aramis, he would have done this if he was here.' 'All or one', D'artagnan agrees.

It doesn't take long to find the man who calls himself a husband. The tree of them charging into the house when an elderly looking maid opens the door. A man stands up from the table he was sitting on, when the three man storms his house. 'Are you Utha?' Prothos ask. 'Yes I'm' Utah said. Prothos waste no time and slams the man with one blow against the wall. Utah saggers down on the ground, but Prothos grabs his shirt with both hand and howls him upright. Athos and D'artagnan standing in the room relax as if watching a simple game. Prothos put his face closely to Utah's face. 'You'll leave this city. You'll leave Tess alone, you'll never ever touch her again.' Prothos threatens. 'AM. I. CLEAR?' Prothos said voice low. Utha nods quickly, en falls to the ground when Prothos release him. 'Scum' Prothos sais when he turns. 'Will you pay me.. ' Prothos doesn't know what he hears, turns abruptly around. 'WHAT did you say?' He yells, a murderous look on his face. Grabbing the shirt of Utah again, slamming the man hard against the wall. Athos and D'artagnan feeling the change in their friend steps closer, D'artagan puts his hand on Prothos shoulder. But before they can pull their friend back utah speaks 'I paid good money for that bitch. It's only fair that you pay me. You're fucking the slut aren't you?' He smiles at the anger he sees at the man holding him. Athos knows this will put Prothos over the edge pulls him back. But while he pulls Prothos back D'artagnan takes Prothos place. He takes a swing en hit the man hard in his face. Utah falls to the ground again. D'artagan doesn't stop there, an kicks the man in his stomach. This is the first time Atos sees his little brother losing the code of honor. 'D'artagnan!' He yells! This had the effect he is hoping for seeing D'artagnan stepping back of the downed man. Prothos being released by Athos steps back at the man still at the floor. He kneels so that he's close to the man. 'I'll never give you money, but I'll promise you I'll kill you when I see you ever again.' Prothos grins at the man and is satisfied to see the man swallow at his treat. They leave the house, passing a elderly looking maid who doesn't look pleased of the treatment her boss was getting.


	5. Chapter 5

Prothos rode into the garrison on his brown mare. It's been a couple of days since Tess walked into the garrison. They made sure that Utah left the city. Which he did. And only then Tess felt safe enough to finally leave the garrison. Utah left, but he also left with all that Tess had ever own. The only thing she still had was the green dress she had on that day. Constance had give her the pink dress, which Prothos found being gorgeous on her. Looking beautiful on het little bit dark Spanish skin. Prothos was willing to buy her everything Tess need, but After Utah left town Tess was determined to earn some money herself. She asked Constance for help, who made her work at the laundry. But that didn't take long, two days to be concrete. Constance had apparently talked about Tess to the Queen. After all they became very close in all those years. The queen insisted that Tess became one of her maids. A job that Tess couldn't deny. It also came with some beautiful dresses. Prothos dismound his horse. Seeing no sign of Tess he decide to takes his horse to the stables himself, releasing the stable boy of his job. Putting the saddle in to the corner of the stable he takes a brush and turns back to his horse. A smile tugging on his face seeing who stands next to his mare.

Tess had seen Prothos riding into the garrison from the balcony. She had had a long tiring duty at the palace. Seeing Prothos going into the stables she rush down the stairs and walks in to the stables. She loves the smell of hay and horses. The horse of Prothos is already dis saddles and stands eating some hay. She walks to the horse en strokes him on his nose. 'Hey Amelie, how are you girl', she whisper. 'Missed you today', Prothos said. When she turns around he is standing behind her. She smiles and give him a passion kiss. Taking the brush of his hand she starts brush the horse. Prothos who is tired of his long duty enjoys just watching Tess brushing his horse. 'You think the message had already reach Rene?' Tess ask, still brushing the horse. It takes a moment for Prothos to understand what she is talking about. 'I think it will be one of these days, Douai is like a week travel away depending on the weather.' Tess nods, she knew that already. 'You think he cares?' She ask quietly. Prothos looks at her surprised. He grabs her hand with the brush and pulls her against him. 'Do you really questioning his love for you?' He ask, challenging her to say the difference. She push her face into the fabric of his shirt. Taking in the scent of him. She feels him putting his arms around her. 'I know', she sighs, 'it's just been so long since I have seen him'. Prothos nods in understanding, kissing her forehead. 'I KNOW he will care, believe me' he say to her. They stand there for a little while, just embracing each other. Tess than feels the horse tug at her dress and laugh, let me take care of Amelie, after that I will take care of you' she winkes at him. 'Hmmm I like the sound of that' Prothos smiles. Tess starts brushing Amelie again. Prothos is getting some hay to put in the stable of Amelie. He pats the horse on the neck. He close the stable door with Tess and him still in it. Tess unknowingly of Prothos kees brushing the horse. Prothos stands behind her en put his hand on her back sliding it to her hips. Both hands on her hips he pulls her back against his crotch, kissing her neck softly. Tess stops the brushing en leans against him. 'You can't even wait for me to take care of your horse?' She chuckle. His hand goes from her back to her flat belly turning upwards to cup her breasts through her dress. Prothos is horny and one hand goes between her legs, gripping her sex through the fabric of her dress. She moans so sweet that Prothos can't control himself anymore. He turns her around grabs the bottom of her dress. Pushing it up so he gets access to her legs. He push her backwards till her back is against the wall and grab one of her legs putting it around him. Tess waist no time, puts her arms around his neck en puts her other leg around him to. Making him hold her up with his hands on her ass. The fabric of her dress between them Prothos can't see what he's doing. But he knows the way en soon his fingers are gripping into soft slightly wet fabric. Seeing her reaction makes him smile, if the wet fabric wasn't giving it away her face told him he was in the right place. He rips the fabric of her underwear out of the way. One hand holding her up he wrestle his member out of his pants. Without warning he slams his dick into her, which make her scream. Prothos is fast, not willing to get interrupted puts his hand over her mouth. He feels her moan against his hand. He is ball deep inside her now. Looking in her eye he knows when she had herself under control again. His hand leaves her mouth and her grasp her ass with two hands again. Turning up the speeds they found a good rhythm and Prothos can hardly breathe at the way her pussy around his dick makes him feel. When he comes he grips her tight, knowing in his mind his hands will leave bruises on her ass. With his lips in her neck he have to control himself not to bite her while he is trying not to scream. After their climax they keep standing there. Breathing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Athos, D'artagnan and Prothos rode through the gate. Taking in the view of three women sitting at a table in the garrison. It's been almost two weeks since Tess had come into their group. Not only being the sister of their lost brother but instantly winning the heart of Prothos she became a part of their group. Athos liked her, not only for the smile she brought onto Prothos face, a smile which hardly ever left since she became his girl. But Athos was beginning to like the conversations the two of them had. In less than a week knowing her he talked to her about his previous life. Something he hadn't even done with his brothers. Telling someone about it also lifted his heart. Finding her not judging but simply listening eased his pain a little. Another reason why he felt so good was of the other woman at the table, Athos look went from Tess to Sylvie. A smile on his lips thinking about her. Not really knowing what the two of them had he know he liked her. And Tess aswhel Sylvie where sitting here at the table talking to Constance. Constance the woman who stole D'artagnan heart from the first moment they met. She was very pleased of the ingrace in women around the garrison as they all became rapidly good friends. Hearing D'artagnan sigh Athos look to his right. Prothos also looking at their younger brother. ' you know that we're doomed' D'Artagnan explain 'now there are three of them, no way we can handle that' he say dramatically, but fails to hold a straight face. A grin slipping on his lips. Prothos smiles at his brother. 'A lot has change in a couple of weeks', he agrees.

'What are the three of you smiling about', Constance say looking at the men. They share a look with each other before dismounting. Giving their reins to the stable boys, they walk up to the women. D'artagnan kiss Constanse on her cheek en smiles at her, 'We were saying about how much has our life change because of all of you.' Constance smiles at that 'I think it's great we've Tess and Sylvie in our lives now!', D'artagnan chuckles at that, 'Of course you do, now you don't have to boss us around at your own anymore.' This earns him a smack on his shoulder, making him laugh harder. Prothos had slipped behind Tess en squeezed her shoulders while they were watching D'artagnan en Constance banter. He kiss the top of her head and was about to say something when the sound of hooves coming closer drew his attention. A rider galloping into the garrison making every man alert. Prothos was the first to recognize the rider. A big smile spreading on his face. 'Prothos' the man said before embracing the big man. 'Aramis!' Prothos laughs loudly now. 'It's about time!' He continues putting the man on arms length to watch his missing brother. 'Where is she..?' Is all Aramis could say. Prothos turning a quarter into the direction of the table, keeping one hand on Aramis's shoulder. Athos and D'Artagnan standing there with a same big smile on their faces. But Aramis isn't looking at them. It Tess he sees. She's standing there, tears in her eyes. Before she can say anything her big brother pulls her into a hug. They're both crying. 'I looked everywhere for you sis', Aramis tries to explain between his tears. 'I looked everywhere'.

It's late in the evening when the group was still sitting at the table. Treville had them all excused from duty for the next day, knowing how his men needed this time. Aramis was brought up to speed about what have happened into the life of his little sister. Not believing she was really here he sat next to her at the table where they were all drinking of the good wine from Athos chambers. Prothos who had just collect a new bottle of wine was standing next to the table watching his best friend sitting next to Tess. He was deep in thought not even noticing D'artagnan who came to stand next to him. 'when will you tell him?', D'artagnan ask. Prothos knew what he was talking about shrugs. 'Come on Prothos, you know he won't mind', D'artagnan say in disbelieve not understanding the doubt he sees in his brother's eyes. 'You sure about that?' Prothos say tearing his eyes off Tess to look at D'artagnan. 'I'am' The younger man states. Clapping Prothos on the shoulder D'artagnan leaves to sit next to Constance. At that moment Sylvie excuse herself from the group, wishing everyone a good night. Athos stand too 'I'll walk with you'. The group watch the two of them go. 'Glad to see Athos so happy', Aramis states to no one in particular, although every one on the table agrees with him. Now only the five of them left D'artagnan captures a knowing look from Constance. 'Yup, we should go too' he says, Constance nods in agreement. And the two of them make a quite oblivious escape, earning a eye roll from Prothos. Aramis is snickering, 'So, given the rapid departure of our friends I imagine one of you had something to tell me.' Tess looks at Prothos, 'we do'. She said. But Aramis won't let her finish. He stands up en steps up to Prothos. 'I saw you two looking at each other the whole night.'He grabs the shirt of Prothos with two hand. 'Promise me you take good care of my sister', he smiles. Prothos laughs en let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. 'I will, I promise', he say en then embrace his friend tight.


End file.
